Forever a Friend
by Mr Sir VII
Summary: From when they were young, a special connection grew between the Princess of Hyrule and the Hero of Time. But restrictions limit Zelda from ever being with him. Zelda X Link.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any character in this fanfic. The Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo.**

* * *

I always wanted to get out of this stupid castle and be free ever since I started to walk. Being kept up inside wasn't exactly the luxury that everyone thought it was. I grew tired of the same routines day in and day out, the only thing keeping my sane in this stone madhouse was my balcony. When I had the free time, I would sit out on my balcony and watch what was happening outside of the castle's limits. The feeling of wind through my hair while I watched the streets below was very different from the boring life of the Princess of Hyrule. I longed to be a part of the bustle and commotion of a commoner's life. Anything would be better than being cooped up in a bland castle for the entirety of my life.

"Impa, why can't I go outside and live life like a normal person? Being a spoiled princess gets boring after a few days." I whined as my maid brought in clean laundry. "I hate being a princess, I never do anything." I sat on the edge of my soft bed and kicked my feet in the air, obviously annoyed and cranky.

"Princess Zelda." Impa turned to me and spoke in a harsh tone. "You have very important duties, I've told you this thousands of times. You can't just go outside and live a normal life." She stopped pushing the laundry cart and sat on a chair towards the corner of my chamber. "You are an only child, the only heir to the King of Hyrule. When your father passes, you will become Queen. Without you, Hyrule will fall into shambles."

I cut Impa off. "But why not? Why not get some noble person to become King or Queen? I don't want to be a princess anymore, I want to live!" I was getting impatient after hearing the same speech over and over from multiple people. "I don't care if I'm not pampered, I don't care if I'm not that wealthy." I walked off onto my balcony and sat on the railing with my feet dangling off the edge and my head in my hands, looking out to the various people on the streets.

Impa silently put my clothes away in my dresser before coming out to the balcony beside me. She stood behind me and put her hand on my right shoulder. I didn't want her to keep lecturing me on my responsibilities, so I didn't say anything in hopes that the arguing would stop.

I could hear Impa draw a breath, like she was going to say something, but she didn't. she left my side and returned to her duties. A minute or two passed and I hear the door to my chamber close, a sign that she left.

Now that she was gone, I could enjoy the sights in peace. From my balcony, the bustle of Hyrule Castle Town and the sounds of various townspeople filled the air. Among the crowd was a boy who dropped his change on the streets, a woman who tried to find her husband in the market square, and a few kids playing tag around the fountain. All of this brought to mind the boring life of a princess compared to the commoner's life, which made me sad, yet angered at the same time. I almost screamed at the thought of another day cooped up in the gray hellhole.

A frown grew across my lips, and I looked out across the townscape again. While looking at the different people run around, I noticed a boy looking up at me from a house window.

At first I looked away, afraid to make eye contact. But he waved at me to try and gain my attention, and I gave in. The boy looked around the same age as me, maybe even older, around ten years old if my guess was correct. He had striking icy-blue eyes, blonde hair, and he wore a simple green tunic. But his most distinct was his odd green hat that kept his medium length hair from getting in his eyes. His hat was a little bit like a large, deep sack that was placed on his head. It seemed a little rude to call it a sack, but that is what it looked like most. I couldn't see the lower half of the boy, because it was cut off from the window that was hiding him.

In the window, I could see a soft blue glow appear, which alerted the boy. He disappeared from the window for a second or two, then the glow faded from my view. Could it have been a fairy? But only Kokiri get fairies!? I got lost in thought until the boy reappeared.

He returned, smiled at me and waved again when he noticed that I was looking at him. I returned a small smile and waved a little back at him. I couldn't hear him, but I saw him laugh in excitement. But he didn't look too nervous for just meeting the princess of Hyrule. That thought somewhat upset me. Shouldn't my own people be honored and respect my position?

But the genuine smile on his made me forget about all of that. He was somewhat attractive-

Wait, what am I saying? The Princess of Hyrule shouldn't be saying such things pertaining to love and romance. I've heard it several times from Impa: "The Princess will be given a husband; she cannot fall in love with a lowly townsperson." Plus, I'm only nine years old, why would thoughts like these run through my head? Well, my father always did say that I'm more mature than people my age usually are…

Oh well. It's not like I need a husband right this minute anyways. When I came back to my senses, the boy in the window was gone. I looking in the other windows of the house, but he was nowhere to be found. I hopped off of the balcony railing and went inside my chamber.

I sat on the edge of my bed and kicked my socks off before lying down. A deep sigh escaped my lips and I thought of the cute boy in green. A smile grew across my lips as the memory of his intense blue eyes filled me with comfort from the bring life of a princess. My father couldn't scold me if I only thought about him, couldn't he?

* * *

The following day, after my meeting with the Council members, I quickly fled to my room for peace and quiet. Council meetings were always incredibly boring, and they never had anything for me to do. Every single meeting, it was the same: Sit at the right hand of my father and look pretty while doing it. I never had to say a single word, never had any input or anything. Furthermore, it was just random issues that were present around the kingdom, nothing special.

After the meeting was done, I quickly returned to my room and immediately shut and locked my door. I deeply exhaled in relief; all of my duties for today were done. Looking outside, the sky was a pretty pinkish-orange color. A beautiful sunset kissed the horizon of Hyrule field. If the sky was always this pretty, I'm afraid I couldn't leave my balcony. In fact, that's where I wanted to watch the sun dip below the horizon: my balcony.

I resided to my bed first, just to lie for a second and let my worries sink away. I sat on the plush blankets and the comfort took me to a world of relaxation and beauty. I hadn't even realized that my eyes had closed. When I opened them again, I remembered the sunset, and leapt off my bed to go to the balcony and watch.

When I got there, there was a small rock with a piece of paper tied to it with a rope. I wondered where it came from. Maybe someone wanted to send me a message. I eagerly untied the rope and tossed it aside. I unfolded the square of paper and read the contents. The handwriting was a little sloppy, and appeared to be made by a piece of charcoal. I didn't mind, even though I usually don't receive letters in this kind of unpolished state.

**Hello Zelda,**

**This is from the boy you saw yesterday in the window. I would like to simply say hello. It is truly an honor to talk with you.**

**Goodbye,**

**Link**

I stared blankly at the sheet of paper for a moment and tried to think of some way that I could communicate with him. I quickly turned around and looked downwards to face his window, but there was no one looking back at me. I might be able to write a message and tie it back to the rock. That could probably work.

I left the balcony with no consideration to watch the beautiful sunset and rummaged through a few drawers to find paper. I looked everywhere. My nightstand, the desk in the corner, even my dresser. Despite looking, I had no such luck finding even a single scrap of paper. Maybe I could ask a maid for a few sheets.

I exited my room and went to look for a roaming maid and I came across two in a nearby hallway. I waved them over to me, and promptly asked, "Excuse me, is it possible for you to deliver one or two pieces of paper to my room?"

In unison, the maids responded with a "Yes Princess" and a curtsey. They smiled and quickly rushed off to do their work.

I returned to my room but left the door unlocked so the maids could get inside. I decided to wait on my balcony for them to come with the paper. I peered down into the window that Link was in the previous day with my head in my hands. I sat on the balcony railing with my feet dangling again, my usual lounging position. The blue glow from yesterday was back in his window, but there was no sight of the green capped boy. Strange.

A minute or so after the maids showed up with a pad of paper along with a feather and ink. I thanked them and asked them to leave.

I took one sheet and begin to write my message for Link down. My first attempt was utter trash; I messed up writing my own name. I felt embarrassed, even though no one else saw my letter. I didn't want to seem like a slob in front of one of my people, but who am I trying to impress? Link, a mere ten year old boy who I've never talked to? I shook my head in disregard.

The next letter was better, and I signed my name in cursive at the bottom. It read,

**Greetings Link,**

**I am more than pleased to have a conversation with you. But I do not think that we should throw rocks back and forth to each other. If you would like to meet, come meet me outside of the castle walls at 10 P.M. tomorrow night.**

**I will see you there,**

**Zelda.**

I folded the paper twice and went to find the stone and rope that had come with Link's message. I found them lying on the balcony and picked them up. I tied my message to the rock, similar to how Link did it, and securely tightened the knot.

Now came the hard part. How was I supposed to get the stone back into Link's window? It was far too low for me to throw with all my might, and the angle of trajectory was very slim for me to possibly get the rock inside. Should I ask Impa to do it for me? No, she would get suspicious about it…

I decided to take my chances and toss the stone into Link's window. Carefully I leaned over the railing and with outstretched hands, I softly threw the rock downwards. It hit Link's window sill and bounced inside. The blue glow protruding from his window flickered at the sound of the rock hitting the window sill, but it calmed down after a second or two.

I stared down at the window for a while, hoping Link would appear with a smiling face. But after a minute I gave up, it was starting to get dark out. Then I remembered how I was supposed to watch the pretty sunset. I sighed, told myself that it wasn't important, and returned inside. And while the sunset faded from my memory, Link didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any character in this fanfic. The Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo.**

* * *

The next day right from the moment I woke up, I couldn't stop thinking about Link. Through breakfast, another council meeting, lunch, the planning of the royal family's trip to Zora's Domain, a suitor meeting, and dinner. Every thought was invaded by the strange green capped boy with striking blue eyes. I just couldn't keep him off of my mind.

After the dinner feast with my father and his knights, I quickly ran to my room, as I would any other night. When I go there, a few maids were inside, cleaning things and bringing inside clean laundry. I didn't mind them here for the moment, but no one could know about Link and I's secret meeting tonight. I smiled at every thought about meeting him.

But after a while of minding my own business and reading my book while on the balcony, I had the maids leave and give me privacy when the large Temple of Time's clock struck 8 o'clock. The thought of Link was overriding my mind, and I was afraid that my thoughts would also appear inside the maid's heads. It was a silly thought, I know, but I couldn't let people know about the Princess of Hyrule's personal life. It wouldn't be too interesting though, all of the people that I knew lived and worked in the castle.

The maids shuffled out of my room with their supplies and left me alone to think. Many things ran through my mind at this time. How is Link going to react when he sees me? How am I going to react? How exactly was I going to get down from my room to meet him? Actually, that last thought was a big issue. I hadn't thought about that at all, but if I didn't act soon I would be in trouble.

The sounds of the bustle in Castle Town died down as time went on. I sat, as usual, on my balcony's railing and watched the town square as the sun dipped below the horizon. I didn't want to watch it today, but it could have calmed me down.

The once lively and bright Castle Town was now dark. The shops closed, merchants packed their goods up and left their posts in the market, and the many village houses began to turn their lights off for the night. A stray dog ran about through the streets, barking and dashing to the rubbish bins for scraps of food. He found a small container of food, I don't know what, and began to eat. One store was left open though, the Happy Mask shop.

I had been there only once before. I had asked Impa to bring me there to purchase one of their popular masks. She hesitantly agreed, only if I dressed myself in commoner's clothes so no one would recognize me. Once I saw that cute yellow Keaton mask behind the counter, I knew my trip was worth it, even if I wasn't dressed like I should be. Impa bought it for 10 rupees and handed it to my eager, receiving hands after we had returned to the castle. But there was one thing that made me uncomfortable about the trip: The salesman himself. I don't know why, but his creepy smile and ever-closed eyes gave an odd feeling to me. I even had a nightmare where he was in my closet.

The store still had light coming from its windows, even though most people had cleared from the square. The store was too far away for me to see inside the windows, but from what I got, I could see two silhouettes. Maybe they were having a conversation, but I couldn't tell.

My gaze shifted from the Happy Mask shop to Link's window. The appearance of the familiar blue glow caught my eye. Maybe it was Link? Who knows, but my heart prayed for his face to appear in the window to greet me. After a minute it seemed that he wasn't going to show up. A new thought crossed my mind: What if Link didn't receive my message in the first place? That would be terrible…

I decided to focus on my first task at hand, how I was going to get down to the castle walls without sneaking out through the castle itself. I had read in a fairy tale that a girl tied bed sheets together to get down from her window, maybe I could try that.

I left the balcony, eager to get started on tying. I pulled the top blanket off, but it was made of silk. I didn't want to ruin the fabric, so I tossed it aside to the cold stone floor. The other sheet on my bed would work better, it was made of a sheep's wool. The sheet was thick and durable, but it wasn't anywhere near long enough to reach the ground below the balcony. I threw my pillow to the corner of my chamber, untucked, and pulled the other wool blanket off of the mattress. I tied the two sheets together at one end, and then went out to the balcony to see if the makeshift rope would touch the ground.

No luck. I needed one or two more bed sheets to reach the earth below me. I threw open my closet doors and searched inside for the other blankets needed. Found a soft gray cotton blanket that was large enough that it might hit the floor if tied together to the wool sheets. It was worth a try.

I grabbed the newly tied blankets and tried again to reach the floor with the long bed sheet rope. It hit the ground, but not by much. One more sheet would do the trick. I returned to the closet and pulled out another large cotton blanket, this time it was slightly pinkish. Again, I tied it to the existing blanket rope and tossed it out the balcony again. It easily touched the ground. I pulled it up and rolled it in a ball before setting it down near the entrance to my balcony.

I looked back at my bed in its disarrayed state. The pillow was thrown aside, the blankets were missing, and the mattress was bare. I laid down on it for a few minutes.

Or it seemed like a few minutes. The clock struck nine, which caused me to open my eyes quickly. I had dozed off for the good part of an hour. A yawn overtook my body and I sat at the edge of the plush mattress. From my bed, I could see outside the balcony.

The night was dotted with stars, each one seemed to twinkle and flash on their own. I could faintly recognize a constellation I learned from a book, although I couldn't remember the name. It was a picture of a sword, I could easily see the hilt along with the large blade. The sword was much easier to remember the name of, everyone knows the Master Sword!

But I couldn't stay focused on the stars; Link's image was ever present in my thoughts. An hour away seemed like such a long time to wait. There wasn't anything to do inside my room besides read, but I've already read most of the novels that were in the bookshelves. If only I had a friend to play with…

I decided to go down to the kitchen to try and snatch a slice of cake or an apple or something to pass the time. Usually my late-night trips to the kitchen were mainly later in the night usually around midnight when on nights where I couldn't sleep.

The large kitchen was two floors below my room and down a hallway or two. That meant that tonight, my journey would be harder. There were still a few maids wandering about. The first one I came across asked me why I was wandering around so late when I should be sleeping. But I just dismissed her and told her that I am going to see my father.

It was a lie, of course, as the King's large suite was located on the third floor, like my chamber. But my little white lie worked, as the maid who asked me just shrugged and continued working. I went down another hall and pushed through the door to the kitchen. It was pitch dark, but I had a match in my pocket. I knew that it would be dark, so I brought my own source of light. I carefully felt my way around the kitchen and came across a candle on a counter. I struck the match on a rough surface and lit the candle. The light partially filled the room. I made my way to the pantry and found a cake wrapped up to keep it from getting stale. I unwrapped it and sliced a piece off for myself with a knife I found in the utensil drawer. I put the piece on a small plate, wrapped the cake back up, blew out the candle, and left the kitchen.

My walk back to my room was uneventful, as I didn't see any maids. But I reached my room after trekking up two flights of stairs and down a hallway or two. I returned safe in my room and locked the door behind me. I set the plate down on my bedside nightstand and fell back onto my bed. I was tired, but there was no way that I was going to miss meeting Link. All there was to do now was wait a few more minutes to climb down from the balcony and see his smiling face.

When it was finally time, I grabbed the mess of blankets that was put aside outside the balcony and tied one end of the rope to my dresser. I made sure that the knot was secured tightly, because that was the only way I was getting back without going through the front entrance of the castle.

I took the other end of the blanket rope and threw it to the ground from the balcony. I then began to cautiously climb down to the earth from three stories up without falling and severely hurting myself. Oh wow, I was high up… Fear overtook me and I contemplated whether or not I should slide down quickly or slowly inch downwards.

I took the first option and before I knew it, my feet were planted firmly on the ground. The rope hadn't fallen, either, so I could climb back up easily. Just as I turned around to wait for Link the clock in the Temple of Time chimed ten times: he should be here any second.

I sat down, leaning against the stone wall of the castle with a large grin on my face. Finally, my first taste of freedom. My heart pounded loudly and quickly inside my chest. And then, approaching me, was the familiar soft blue glow, followed by the boy wearing the odd green cap.

He was here!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any character in this fanfic. The Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo.**

* * *

The first thing that popped into my mind was the blue orb floating around Link's head. My guess was correct about the light I've seen in his room a few times; he did have a fairy. But why? I had read that only the children of the forest, the Kokiri, have fairies. But if they attempt to leave their homes in the woods, they would most definitely die. Link must certainly be an extraordinary boy to be venturing outside the forest.

He saw me sitting cross-legged against the cold castle wall, obviously awe-stricken by him. But he didn't seem to mind, in fact he wasn't fazed at all about meeting the princess face to face. Most adults even tense up when talking to members of the royal family. As he approached, he flashed me a small smile and a wave.

I was still silent, drinking in the sight of his blue fairy. For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of that peculiar fairy of his. And of course, he had to take notice and embarrass me on the subject.

"I bet you've never seen a fairy before, being kept up in the castle your whole life." He said in a soft voice.

"I've only read books about the Kokiri before… Are you-" I stopped my sentence as Link cut me off abruptly.

"Yes I am." He stated simply. The fairy dipped and rose around the boy in a circle, much like it was feeling the beat of an upbeat and happy dance. "But you can't tell anyone. No one else but you knows about my fairy."

His voice twisted around the words very fluently, and he sounded much more mature than other kids of the same age. His tone was friendly, yet firm at the same time. He reminded me of a certain knight I had had a conversation with one time. In fact, Link looked like a smaller, more child-like knight. He had muscle already and I bet he was very strong for his age.

"Your fairy…" I trailed off, getting lost in its beauty. "It is very interesting. May I touch it?" I asked slowly.

Link laughed, probably at my fascination with his companion. "Of course, anything for the Princess."

The fairy must have heard my words and Link's approval, because it instinctively floated towards me. I stood up from the stone wall as the blue orb danced around me like it did with Link. I laughed, very childlike I might add, as it rose and fell and rose back up again. I twirled in a circle along with it, earning the laughs of Link in the process.

I came to a dizzying halt and regained my balance. The fairy still moved in a circle, encasing me inside the center. I stuck my arm and opened my hand, secretly hoping that Link's fairy would land in my outstretched hand, much like a small bird.

The silent fairy stopped its rapid spin and descended onto my fingertips. Its blue glow radiated against everything: Me, Link, the castle stone, the grass, even on the buildings outside of the castle's restraining walls. My eyes widened at the beautiful creature. I had never seen anything quite like it.

Link, who had been standing a few feet from me with his arms folded across his chest, made me jump when he asked, "I see you have taken a liking to Navi."

"Its… Beautiful." I managed to mutter. "There's something about it that keeps me drawn into its light…"

At that moment, the fairy withdrew from my hand and went back to Link. It just hovered around his head for a bit, still emitting its strong blue light. I blushed, realizing that what I had done was incredibly childish, and not the proper behavior for a royal princess.

I cleared my throat and looked downwards at the grass below me as I brushed the dirt off of my silk dress. The pink from my cheeks wore off and I looked up to meet Link's blue eyes. They took my breath away from me for a second as I looked at them. They emitted happiness and strength, which filled me with a feeling of warmth.

"I'm sorry that I got so carried away with Navi, I forgot to formally introduce myself." I drew a breath but Link interrupted me.

"Princess, there is no need for an introduction. I know exactly who you are. If anyone should be giving an introduction, it should be me." He offered his hand for me to shake it.

"If you insist on informality, then simply call me Zelda." I stated with a smile. I took his outstretched hand and shook it softly. His grip was firm but not too harsh.

But instead of letting go, Link bowed on one knee and brought my hand to his lips before kissing the backside of my hands. I didn't expect this action, and I was somewhat offended by a commoner doing something like that. But as the green capped boy stood up from his bow, I withdrew all hard feelings towards him. He was just trying to be a gentleman, I couldn't be angry at him for that.

My cheeks felt hot as they deepened into a soft red tint. I tried to look away so Link wouldn't notice, but I was too obvious about it. I awkwardly moved my gaze to the castle's drawbridge in an attempt to hide my face.

Link did regret his actions though. He told me that he was very sorry for what he did. I forgave him quickly, it wasn't every day that I met a boy with chivalry. Most men that I meet are either old, wrinkly council members, or a foreign ambassador sent to give a message to my father.

Link truly was a gentleman, yet it was comical to see a ten year old boy be so kind. His body was young and small but he certainly was years ahead intellectually. He was far to mature for someone so small.

* * *

Over the course of the night, Link and I talked about random topics. Eventually, Navi realized how late it was and receded underneath Link's oddly shaped cap to get some needed rest. I think it was one o'clock when the first yawn escaped my lips; I was very awake and alert for some reason.

Link and I talked on and on, laughing about simple stories and listening attentively as one told a story of an interesting legend about a hero and his journeys. I told Link secrets that I never dared to even tell Impa, and he put his heart out for me to drink his stories down. But whenever I asked about his life, he never wanted to say anything. It's like his personality flipped and he became the opposite of himself from two seconds ago.

The first few times I brushed it off, but I was starting to get curious about his backstory. So around one thirty, I asked the question.

"Link, we've both told each other many things. But I haven't heard anything about your life." I looked up and searched his eyes for a response before he said anything. But when I finished my question, his eyes showed sadness and a tinge of guilt.

"Please Link? I promise, from the bottom of my heart, to never tell a single soul." I put my right hand over my heart and raised my left, similar to a pledge.

Link's gaze was fixated on the ground as he mumbled something inaudible. I could sense that he didn't want to say anything more for the rest of the night.

"Link, your words won't change the way that I think about you at all, just tell me! It's not like somebody died, you don't have to be sad." He immediately closed his eyes and a single tear escaped his eyelid. I covered my mouth and regretted every last word that came out of my mouth.

"You'll have to excuse me princess," Link began. "I'm afraid that I have to leave for the night. If my-" He cut off as something seemed to be caught in his throat. He swallowed before continuing.. "Parents find me missing they will surely blow a fuse." The boy in green stood up from his seat against the castle wall and he brushed the dirt off of his tunic.

"Link, don't go!" I grabbed his hand and kept him from taking another step. He whirled around to face me, and I saw that his blue eyes had a gray tint to them. He stared at our interlocked hands for a moment then tried to pull away from me. I tightened my grip even more and made sure that he wouldn't leave.

A tear fell from Link's cheek and landed on the grass below. "I don't think I can say anything else." He said softly. I could feel his hand trying to pull away from mine again, but there was nothing in Hyrule that would let me loosen my grip so he could run off.

I looked at Link's misty eyes, but he never shed another tear. I could clearly tell that he was trying to be strong and compose himself while he was in my presence. But something deep inside of me screamed for me to do something, something that was beyond my grasp. I pushed the feeling aside and came back to reality.

"Please Link… Please stay." My eyes teared up similar to the boy standing in front of me.

He closed his eyes for a second or two, and when he reopened them, the saddened look that was previously on his face was replaced with a strong look. He sat down on the grass cross legged beside me and wiped away the remaining moisture from around his eyes with his green tunic sleeve. All of the sadness that Link showed a minute ago had seemed to vanish out of thin air all of the sudden.

Link looked up at me in silence, waiting for me to say something. I spoke softly, "Link, I promise not to tell anyone if you just tell me why you wanted to leave." I leave the crying part out of my sentence, in case I offended him.

Link drew a large breath before speaking. "Fine, princess."

"Please, I've asked you before, just call me Zelda. I won't be angry."

"Alright Zelda, forgive me." This was the first time that any subject of Hyrule had called me Zelda, and yet it gave me an odd feeling. I don't know what it was, but it sat in the pit of my stomach and made my stomach do backflips. Link's words seemed to sink into my mind softly.

"I guess it would be best to start from the very beginning. I lived in the Kokiri forest, the large woods on the opposite side of Hyrule field, for many years. How many, I do not remember."

The blue light sone through the fabric of Link's hat, the fairy had been woken by the mention of Kokiri forest.

"I had a simple life there, just lying around all day and having a fun and carefree existence. But no matter who I spent my time with, no matter what I did, nothing seemed to give me happiness." I looked up to try and meet Lin's eyes, but his gaze was fixated on the grass. "One day, I just could spend another day inside the forest. I craved adventure, something that the forest never offered. I had many friends there, and it killed me to leave them. But something inside my gut pushed me to travel Hyrule. And before I left, I was assigned Navi to guide me." The fairy under the hat cast a few shadows as the light grew brighter at the mention of its name. "I came to Castle Town, only to realize that I couldn't do anything. It wasn't my destiny to travel the plains and go adventuring. I found life hard, and I ended up-" Link stopped abruptly and didn't speak for a moment.

The boy sitting in front of me stopped playing with the blades of grass at his feet and moved his gaze to meet mine. "I ended up at an orphanage, because I never had any parents or guardians."

My eyes widened suddenly and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't speak a single word. Half of me wanted to hug him and ask him to move into the castle, but no one would let someone of his status living amongst royalty. The other half of me wanted to leave Link sitting on the lawn and escape back to my room to sleep. I still held the ideas of a princess, even though I knew they were wrong.

"Link… I don't know what to say…"

"It's okay princess. I understand how you feel. I will leave now." Link stood up from his seat, and with his hand covering his face, he left me to take in what just happened.

I never felt so much like a monster in my life.


End file.
